


Her Light

by Minga_Pace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Jedi Reader, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, New Jedi Order, Nice Armitage Hux, Padawan (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minga_Pace/pseuds/Minga_Pace
Summary: After the Battle of Exegol and the destruction of the First Order, Ben Solo and Rey Palpatine Skywalker seek Force-sensitive subjects, in the galaxy, to train them. They discovered you, a Kiffar, on the planet of Kiffu.Two years later, your two Jedi Master bring you and the other older padawan to the planet of Kessel, to retrieve another promising pupil. And here, you will find your dark and your light.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also on my Tumblr account.  
> Sorry for my English and I wish that story will make you fun

Kessel was one of the hottest planets you had set foot in for years. You had had your experiences traveling around the galaxy, especially in those last years when you joined the New Republic, which was slowly rebuilding its foundations after the end of the battle.

The Millennium Falcon flew just above the crust of the planet until it stopped above a small inhabited city, distant from the mining area that later the masters Ben Solo and Rey Skywalker would have had to reach separately.

The mission had been largely carried out while you were still on Ajan Kloss, where the temple stood and where the training of you future Jedi took place. Ben and Rey would have undertaken a search for another apprentice, reported on that planet in the areas of the mines and you 4 padawans would have had to look for the necessary components for the Falcon and some military troops of the Republic.

The list on the holopad had been transferred directly to the second girl besides you, the latest but surely the most responsible, Yamitha. She came from the planet of Naboo and had such a clear complexion that you would hardly have guessed that she had lived in large forests. Her hair was a dark purple that highlighted her warm golden eyes.

When the ship hit the ground, you ran up to the Falcon exit, and jumped out into the open air. It was just as you thought. The sultry heat penetrated your white suit, starting to wet your skin with sweat, but you didn’t want to give it any weight.

The background you had before you deserved your full attention.

There, about a kilometer away, a large expanse of tarpaulins filled the sandy soil of the planet. There were all colors. Green, yellow, pink, light blue and a large mass of people walked among them with smiles and wonder.

Before you could advance to the area to begin your exploration, Rey grabbed the back of the cloak, sliding the hood away, and pulling you toward her. Your hair was freed from the protection and small grains of sand carried by the wind ended up in your hair, shining against the hair.

“Respect the list, Y/N. No tricks this time.” The Jedi scolded you, leaving you with an amused look as you tried to extricate yourself quickly.

You rolled your eyes, running a hand over your cheeks and outlining, as you usually do, the yellow arrows that decorated your face, just a little lower than the temples. Belonging to your clan.

You had been one of the first apprentices, more precisely the second, to be invited to the circle that Ben Solo and Rey were trying to build. So they had the opportunity to study you, understand you and manage you in those years. At the beginning you were one of the most discreet students, but by going ahead with your training and entering the new environment you quickly gained confidence, often putting yourself on the line in situations that didn’t require it.

Yamitha came to your side, placing a hand on your shoulder and drawing attention to himself.

“Maybe it’s better to go now. Even if we divide our tasks, it will be difficult to find all the material on time.”

Within the group, the only girls who were sought and invited were the two of you. You turned out to be the biggest and the strongest with your Y / A years and perhaps your nature as a kiffar but as for judgment and responsibility, Yamitha was definitely the one ahead.

Maybe that was why they had given you money protection and put Yamitha in close contact with you. And for that reason, you had made a strong and shared bond that the apprentices had not found in others.

Without holding back any longer, the masters left the remaining apprentices in Yamitha’s hands and set off for the mines, trying to hire a vehicle to escort them.

When you entered the heart of the market, you let yourself be carried away by the feelings and the calls of the sellers, stopping left and right and often losing sight of the remaining companions.

You have never seen so many varieties of sweets and foods of all kinds.

“Do you want to taste it, traveler?”

A tray was presented to you in front of your face, making the fruit lying on it shine bright purple. Some seemed instead covered in something, leaving little room for natural color.

You stuck one in your mouth and your eyes shone with the explosion of sweetness that filled your mouth. The small grains seemed to melt on contact with your tongue, without any need to chew.

“What are they?”

“Cambylictus berry. Fine berries from the planet of Naboo.”

You looked around, looking for your friend, and found her at a pair of tents away, who was talking openly with the owner.

“How much for five of these?” you asked, pointing to the guy the ones you had tasted.

“4 Peggat” the seller’s tone had suddenly become cautious and serious.

“2 peggat and 2 trugut. That’s all I have.” You shrugged, looking for the bundle of money that you had put aside during your travels and your assistance to the Republic.

With the exhausting mental training that Ben forced you and Rey’s physical training, it was somewhat impossible to find much time to devote to work to earn something. Not that the Jedi masters made you miss something, but in cases like that you wanted to have something aside that you could spend at your leisure. So when it happened, you cleaned or helped members of the Republic who came and went to Ajan Kloss for resources.

You had earned about 50 peggat in a year, however you had to spend 30 for pieces needed to modify your lightsaber and the remaining 20 were 2 and a half left.

The man, lowering his eyes along the cloak looking for a possible lie, hesitantly accepted your offer, extending a small basket with five small fruits inside on the tray.

When you turned around in search of your partner, you bleached. Yamitha was nowhere to be seen, and not even the black cloaks of your other companions seemed to stand out in the crowd of people who invaded that market.

You tried to untangle yourself as much as possible among the people, moving aside hoods to identify any friends but you had already irritated too many people and in a short time had attracted attention to you. People stared at you and often pointed, confirming your suspicions. So, quickly, you hid under the hood and tried to get away from the crowd.

Going up some houses behind the stands you would surely find who you were looking for.

When you found yourself with your back to a high building, you sighed and stared at the tip with great desire. You would have used Force with the greatest possible discretion to get to the top.

But before you could even close your eyes to get enough concentration, a strong hand weighed on your right shoulder making you snap like an animal caught by surprise. At that speed, the hood also slipped out of your head, revealing your identity.

“Are you lost, girl?”

He was a Zygerrian. A feline humanoid race somewhat suspicious of their shady plans. That was certainly a male, with a dark fur and two yellow eyes like amber without impurities.

“No, I just got away from the chaos of the market. I don’t like shopping crowds.” Lie, hiding your hands inside the coat and sliding your fingers over the cold surface of your lightsaber.

The feline man seemed to notice it because he followed your movements for a moment, letting out a sarcastic and derisive smile.

“Well, I suggest you look elsewhere then. This area is closed to mere visitors.” His tone was threatening and his eyes darted servants in your direction.

When a side door to the building you stood beside opened, you snapped your eyes in his direction, watching a companion of the guy you were facing come forward. And it was definitely bigger.

Before the door closed, a roar of angry screams rose inside the hall, making you suspect of shady deals open to a reduced audience of rascals.

With a big breath, you decided to apply the last teachings of the Master Rey that you were so eager to try for lack of opportunities.

You held out a hand in front of you, so that both enemies came under your beam and you spoke in a clear voice.

“Now you will let me in.”

About ten seconds passed, then, just when you thought they would do as ordered, a blaster was aimed directly at your head.

“I don’t think so.” He grinned, loading the weapon.

With an annoyed snort, you rolled your eyes. Obviously it would have taken more than just training to plagiarize the minds of others.

When the blaster fired the first shot, through the connection with the Force, you anticipated it, moving slightly away and before the being or friend could attack again, you let enough energy flow from the body to create a shock wave that sent both of them to collide with the surface of the walls.

They tumbled to the ground, in strange corners but the breath and their presence in the Force confirmed that they were passed out and still alive. Ben and Rey would certainly have preached to you otherwise, even if it had been a matter of life or death.

Silent, you entered the door that you had previously seen open and you thought of a way to be able to subsequently reach your companions and your teachers to discover the illegality.

Images of clandestine struggles and races of forbidden animals passed through your mind, things you had often witnessed even within your home country. But what came before you made you goosebumps.

On an elevated stage with a whole crowd in front of him, a tall man with rough features was yanking what looked like a young Herglic tied to a chain and collar by the neck. The creature moaned in terror but it was dragged away by the annoyed and laden screams for the next victim.

Unwittingly, you captured what her pain and fear were and took your stomach in a painful grip that forced you to breathe heavily. You didn’t know why her feelings had poured out on you, but it had happened.

You pushed yourself against the wall, leaning against it as a way to support yourself and your vision clouded for what seemed like hours.

When the body of the aquatic creature was dragged away, your senses returned forcefully, making you land again with your feet on the ground.

You brought your hand, free from the protective grip around the lightsaber, to your head under the hood and rubbed your eyes as if to get rid of the headache that had just hit you.

“We are still halfway done, gentlecreature” declared the auction seller, also a Zy but female, who beat the hammer above the stage. You almost threw up when she identified the mob there as people of good manners. “And in honor of this wonderful and delightful auction, we have a surprise for all of you.”

She nodded with a clawed hand to someone who was probably hiding at the side of the stage and smiled at the crowd that was waving their number signs excitedly.

Another feline man came out to the side, carrying a rope behind him, this time more like a satin rope than a chain and a human being (or what it seemed) came out. Completely naked.

Your throat went so dry with such cruelty.

The beast tugged on the man who ended up with a painful growl on his knees on the boards. Instead, the audience had fallen into the deepest silence.

The young man, from what you could see from the back of the room, had short, well-groomed hair of a shining ginger (you would have hardly deduced that he was a slave for sale) and the complexion of his skin was clear but covered with patches. The rest was completely covered in your sight, lying on the ground.

Just as it happened with the fish girl, the man’s feelings hit you like a tsunami making you almost collapse on the ground.

This time, however, what came to grab your stomach was not fear. But deep anger and desire for revenge.

“I guess everyone has understood by now who he is.” The cat woman laughed, beating a decisive blow on the wood in front of her and subsequently pointing with the same the man kneeling on the ground next to her.

“Do five million seem fair to you as a start for General Armitage Hux, of the First Order?”


	2. Page 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You must quickly make a decision. Would saving Armitage Hux be worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and let me know if you like this fic.

The breath stopped and the saliva seemed to dry out suddenly inside your mouth. You were forced to move your tongue to make sure they didn't somehow deprive you of your head.

You had heard of stories about what the First Order had done in the battle years and, more precisely, how their generals had moved. And the name of General Hux was one of many to be invoked with hatred and resentment.  
Your teacher, Ben, had worked on it after all but had assured in assembly that the General had been executed on Steadfast after briefly supporting the resistance.

Yet, there it is.   
  
Fragile, weak, deprived of everything and naked but still stubborn enough to try to get back on his feet and not be seen on his knees by any audience.

By pure instinct, your fingers curled around the hilt of your sword and you clung to it as if you were risking your life at one moment or another. There was no time. You had to get out of there and find your comrades, and even better your masters. They would certainly know what to do in that situation.   
  
You turned on yourself, letting the hood hide your shape as much as possible, and approached again the entrance and exit door you had passed a few minutes before.

Just as you tried to switch between a couple of likely buyers, the door swung open again and the two wobbly Zygerrians you had just knocked out entered in the room looking around with a frantic and decidedly furious mood.

Before they could see you, you bent over your knees and quickly slid between the chairs and the people in the room who had suddenly become vocal, launching insults and bargaining for the life of the ginger-haired general.

As you approached the bottom of the stage, you spotted a red cloak lying on an abandoned chair. Silently, almost rubbing your knees, you dropped yours on the ground and quickly caught the crimson one.

It managed to completely hide your figure, and finally you came back to your feet to be able to observe the situation.

The largest of the cats had stood before the door, his hairy arms crossed over his chest and the dangerous claws prominent in sight. The other instead leaned into the crowd, pulling down the hoods or peering at people's faces inside the room.

Tense like a rope, you were looking for an escape route extension but everything hinted that it wasn't there. That you were in a trap where you threw yourself.

And just as you were losing hope, you only looked up to meet the emerald green eyes of the man on sale.

Without your noticing, you were at the foot of the wooden stage and the general had been forced to his knees again, terribly close to the end of the boards. And he was there, right in front of you, with a painful but confused expression as he watched you widen his eyes in alarm.

If you somehow got out of that place, that man would certainly have been bought by slavers or worse and you would have lost him. Neither Rey nor Ben nor the Republic would have been able to recover him(dead or alive).

"I offer fifty million!"

The cat woman let herself be distracted by your scream, which managed to dominate the huge roar that had invaded the hall, thanks to your proximity to the stage. She stood on tiptoe, to pass the desk behind which was hidden, to observe you.

"Did I hear right? Has an offer of fifty million come out?"

The room fell silent, staring at the spot that the Zygerrian was eyeing.

"Y-yes. It's right."

Nobody dared to open their mouths. Many really seemed to think about whether to relaunch the offer, others simply waved their signs out of that crazy expense.

Exceeding your number required a great desire to have Armitage Hux under own hands but you doubted that the men in there would take charge on a murderer whom the Republic would bring before the supreme justice.

"Nobody offers more?" after a long moment the cat-woman asked, nervously turning the hammer in her hands as if she wanted to slam it quickly on the surface of the table to conclude the sale.

Try to keep your face bent over your feet, let the hood completely cover your face, avoid turning to the public to verify that you were the only risky communication the purchase.

You clearly felt the eyes of people focused on your curled up figure and certainly also those of the one you had bought so handsomely.

"Sold!"

You sighed as she beat and, under a tomb silence, lets you drag with the long colored cloak to protect you towards the staircase that brings you to the stage.

Just as you advanced towards the ex-general, the bodyguard, who was nearby, raised an arm separating you from your target and pointing to Zy's desk.

You swallowed and started putting your hand on your belt, grabbing the sack of money Rey had entrusted to you.

When you were at the right distance, you detached it and rested on the surface in front of her.

The woman looked at you confused and opened the bag quickly, already annoyed.

"It's only 5 million ..." you revealed, hiding your hands behind your back. “I don't carry such a sum around with me. I have the rest in my ravager."

At those words, the creature looked down on your life, looking for a possible sign of recognition but you tightened your grip on the edges of the cloak, closing yourself to view.

"Then?" you asked quickly, feeling that the crowd starts to murmur. If you hadn't been able to make that smart deal, you wouldn't have had a chance to take Hux away.

Inevitably, while you waited for the result, you moved your head towards the audience and watched the cat man who had crashed grab your cloak that you had left there and lift it up in front of him. So, his feline eyes met yours just as the woman by your side concluded the deal in your favor.

His hand reached the belt, took the blaster out of its holster and fired a shot at you.

You could see in slow motion the red and dangerous lightning that approached your face but before it could touch you, jump to the side, flanking the ginger-haired prisoner on the stage and drawing the hilt of your lightsaber.

The yellow glow illuminated your face under the hood when you activated the sword.

There were sighs and strangled cries, then chaos began.

"It comes from the Republic!"

"Damn Jedi!"

"Let's leave!"

People huddled together, giving you the opportunity to focus your attention on the enemies above the stage while those below were being dragged or kept busy.

Your weapon hissed menacingly in the air as you moved so you could keep an eye on the two cat creatures who pointed their weapons.

Inadvertently, a hold on your cloak distracted you. Looking behind you, you watched Hux's pale hand cling to the red fabric, his green eyes casting blurry flashes. He had dragged behind you and you didn't even notice.

"Who are you?"

Before you had time to respond, another gunshot, followed shortly afterwards by another, aimed at you but let your lightsaber deflect both. The blows crashed against the back of the stage, which you made, was what prevented you from moving further, in addition to the redhead's body.

You have been trapped.

The crowd was quickly thinned out and if the other two were left free to shoot, it would have been difficult to get out of it unscathed.

"You ... will have a plan, I hope!" hissed the man attached to you, making you temporarily hate the insane undertaking you had undertaken.

Saying _this was the plan_ would probably only have panicked him, so you decided to keep quiet. You couldn't find a way to escape from that situation without leaving him behind you.  
You looked at him out of the corner of your eye and his eyes that flowed from right to left were feverish and probably surrounded by a dose of awe. He was not afraid, that you probably would never have had the chance to see him, but awe of returning to the hands of her tormentors without a doubt.  
Who knows how long he had to endure and fight. You wouldn't have left him to his fate. As a Jedi, you wouldn't have allowed the galaxy's most dangerous murderer to face a sentence other than justice.

But just as you were preparing for another blaster blast, with a tremendous roar half, the building collapsed in front of your eyes.

The henchmen closest to the exit quickly moved to the safest area, the stage, while a thick dust surrounded the environment while the sun finally illuminated the room.

Then, in the midst of the white cloud of lime, several blue flashes reflected menacingly.

"From the new Jedi Order in the service of the New Republic, I order you to lower your weapons!"

Yamitha's imperious voice managed to calm your hot spirits and your unnatural fear of having to face a one-way struggle.

The girl let the lightsabers act as a warning with their roars in the air as they all advanced towards the side of the room that still miraculously stood up on its own.

The Zygerrians looked at each other first, as if to agree on a possible action, and then slowly lowered the blasters to the ground. Your group of Jedi quickly approached them and gathered them up, forcing the criminals to come forward out of the room, hands tied behind their backs.

You were so taken by the whole situation that you had forgotten to soften your arms, that they had strengthened while holding the yellow sword still outstretched, ready for confrontation.

When you let your arms dangle at your sides, turning off the lightsaber, it seemed as if the tension had almost detached them from your body.

"You're lucky I felt your presence in the Force out here."

You turned to the side, watching as your friend scolded you as she scold a child who doesn't follow a parent's advice. You almost laughed when she assumed the typical pose of when she got you out of trouble, with her left hand on her side and the right hand shaking spasmodically as if to magnify the problem.

Then, attracted by the high presence behind you, she opened her mouth like a fish out of the water and her gaze went from angry to shocked.

The hand holding your cloak was gone but it seemed that the figure of Hux had not yet moved away from your person, attracting the attention not only of your friend but also of the rest of the companions who were taking care of the other criminals on the stage.

With a sudden sense of unease and jealousy that you couldn't explain, you pulled off the long cloak that touched the ground and turning, avoiding in any way not to let your gaze slide from above to below, you pushed it against the chest of the ginger.

His green eyes shone with curiosity but he didn't have it repeated twice, perhaps fearing that it would be taken away from his hands, and he closed himself in his cloak covering himself from the eyes of the Jedi Order.

"Y / N, we have to contact Master Solo."

Having said that, all the prisoners were escorted on your ship, with which you had arrived and Armitage Hux disappeared from your sight escorted by a Ben Solo stretched beyond the possible and a tremendously worried Rey.

They didn't let you come over to check on him while they kept him in an interrogation room but Rey assured you that it wouldn't hurt him even if, impressed by yourself, you could read in your master's mind that the desire to do it was persistent and ferocious.


End file.
